My Snow Princess Byakuya OneShot
by Midnight Pheonix
Summary: My first One Shot. Please rate and comment. Fuuyusaki Yuukihime had just become a captain replacing Aizen Sousuke and Kuchiki Byakuya always invite her to his place. The story just goes on.


**It had been a week ever since Fuuyusaki Yuukihime took over the position of 'Captain' in the 5****th**** squad that had been left vacant when Aizen Sousuke betrayed Soul Society. Yuukihime was a genuine beauty. Immediately after she had become a captain, she was well known even in Rukongai. Her snow white hair lived up to her name but that would only be what others see in her. **

**Not many people know of her true personalities. Yuukihime could be considered as a professional actress by those who truly knew her. She is actually violent and hot tempered deep inside. The 6****th**** squad's noble captain just happened to be one of the few people who know of Yuukihime's true nature.**

**Kuchiki Byakuya loathed Yuukihime. He cannot stand her deceiving those around her. Despite all of that, Byakuya had never told anyone regarding anything about her and pretended to not know of it.**

**One night, when the cold breezes were signs that a storm was about to arrive, Byakuya invited Yuukihime over for a cup of tea once again.**

**"What now?" Yuukihime snapped impatiently at the black haired head of the noble Kuchiki family. Byakuya remained silent as he took his time enjoying every single sip he took.**

**"I said answer me!" Yuukihime raised her voice slightly. Byakuya calmly lowered the cup away from his face. "You should know." Byakuya finally replied. His cold eyes always made Yuukihime sick. She shot a disgusted look at Byakuya. She got up from her seat and was about to leave the guest room when Byakuya stopped her. "Don't just waste the cup of tea." Byakuya hastily made up a lame excuse as he showed no sign of expression on his face.**

**"Oh, I'm really sorry. But then again, I already told you if that was the case, don't ever call me here again!" commented Yuukihime sarcastically as she grabbed on to her cup of tea and splashed it over Byakuya. Then, she continued, "Now, I am so not wasting your stupid cup of tea." Yuukihime's tomboyish ending pose after she bathed Byakuya in tea created a look of disgust in Byakuya's eyes like those she shot him just a few minutes before. **

**Yuukihime reached her limits of putting up with her fellow captain. She began to stomp off but was put to a halt when Byakuya stood up and held Yuukihime by her wrist. "Let me go!" she demanded. "Never." was her reply. She was taken aback by the emotionless captain's word.**

**"Are you completely out of your mind?" Yuukihime frowned. Byakuya pulled her closer to his body. "Hey!" Yuukihime let out. "It's already raining heavily outside." Byakuya lowered his voice and changed his tone to a less serious one. "So?" The icy blue eyed girl broke away. Byakuya let out a long sigh. "Can't you listen to me just once?" he forced a gentle smile onto his constantly stiff face. Yuukihime's eyes widened. **

**"Give me 10 good reasons why." she did not show any more signs of surprise right after that. "1 would be enough." Byakuya got closer to Yuukihime. She rolled her eyes and not even a single flush of red on her pale cheeks when the distance between her face and Byakuya's was only a short kissing range. **

**Byakuya slowly put his arm around Yuukihime's slender waist and brought it into a tight embrace. Then, he used a soft tone of voice and whispered into Yuukihime's ear. "Because…… I **_**love**_** you……" The girl who had just received a confession gasped. It was only at that moment as if she had lost control of her body and let her number 1 enemy hug her and like her without a single objection. **

**"I would like to know about yours……" Byakuya's voice returned to the normal one. "I hate you." Yuukihime regained control over her body and sent Byakuya a devastating kick. Byakuya crouched down and used both arms to press against his stomach to hold the pain.**

**Yuukihime was shocked once more. **_**I am very sure that I did not kick too hard even though it was described as 'devastating'.**_

**She kneeled down in front of Byakuya and reached out her hand to Byakuya when a sudden pull made her fall on top of Byakuya. Their lips locked. Yuukihime broke away almost immediately and stopped at a pose similar to that of her hovering over Byakuya.**

**She got back up onto her feet instantly. She was then closely followed by Byakuya. "What was that for?" Yuukihime's face was flushed. It was not red due to anger but due to the great embarrassment. "I want to know the real thing." Byakuya gave Yuukihime another smile.**

**"Think of it as whatever you want. I am out of here!" This time, Byakuya flash stepped to the door blocking her way. "Give me an answer and I'll let you go." his voice twice as serious. "You're even much more annoying than me!" Yuukihime tried to push her way out of the room. "YUUKI!" Byakuya raised his voice. Yuukihime stooped. She avoided eye contact with Byakuya. "I said think of it as whatever you want." She mumbled under her breath. "Then you would not mind if I assume that you like me also." Byakuya embraced Yuukihime again.**

**"Ung." was all that Yuukihime could manage. "I hate your way of acting as if I was invisible when you are around others……" Yuukihime seemed reluctant to speak that sentence. Byakuya seemingly smirked. But that smirk was gone the second Yuukihime raised her head to look at the guy embracing her so tightly, afraid to let her go.**

**That cold and unforgettable night was spent together by the prince and the princess in silence standing there in a long lasting embrace.**

**~END~**

* * *

**I really wonder if Byakuya-kun does that with Hisana-chan.**

***giggles***


End file.
